Es su turno
by Atziri009
Summary: Splinter siempre a amado, protegido y sobre todo a soportado las travesuras de sus hijos ahora, por un accidente provocado por el kraang los papeles cambiaran.
1. Accidente

**Hola ****volví**

**Espero que les guste**

**Sin mas que decir a leer**

EN UNA BODEGA ABANDONADA

-Son demasiados-Donnie dijo mientras derribaba a un par de Krangs

-¿Enserio?, tu solo lo dedujiste-esta vez hablo Rafa sacando una de sus sais de la cabeza de un Krang

-No es el momento de discutir-Leo reprendió a sus hermanos-por eso llamamos a sensei-partió a la mitad a otro Krang

Parecía que cada vez que vencían a uno, cinco mas aparecían.

-Chicos, ¿que hacemos?-Mikey pregunto mientras esquivaba los disparos de los Krangs

-Krang le dice a Krang que la conocida como arma ara lo que se conoce como prueba-de pronto una gran maquina parecida a un cañón apareció detrás de los Krang quienes habían acorralado a las tortugas, Casey, April y Karai

-Krang eliminara a las conocidas como tortugas, capturara a la conocida como la indicada y capturara a la conocida como Karai para entregársela al conocido como Destructor-hablo un Krang

-Fabuloso-Rafa dijo con sarcasmo-ahora que hacemos valeroso líder-miro a Leo quien frunció el ceño

-¡Alejenze de mis hijos!-Splinter apareció abriéndose camino entre los Krang

Los chicos Karai y April soltaron un suspiro de alivio y comenzaron a atacar, en ese momento el arma comenzó a disparar. Todos los esquivaban, pero en un descuido Leo no vio que uno de ellos se dirigía a el.

-¡LEONARDO!-Splinter grito apartando a su hijo del rayo que pego directamente en el, lo que provoco que cayera inconsciente

-¡SENSEI!-todos gritaron al unisono

-¡Vayámonos!-Leo grito. El, Rafa, Donnie y Mikey lo tomaron como pudieron y salieron lo mas rápido posible

EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS

Todos se encontraban en el laboratorio, Donnie examinaba a sensei quien recobraba el conocimiento

-Sensei, ¿se encuentra bien?-Leo pregunto

-Si Leonardo-se puso de pie, pero se sostuvo de la camilla improvisada ya que tuvo un mareo

-Necesito hacerle algunas pruebas-dijo Donnie preocupado

-Sera en la mañana. Necesitan descansar-comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida

-Pero sensei...

-Nada de peros-salió de el laboratorio

Todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones incluyendo a Casey quien se quedo ya que era tarde y le daba flojera volver a su casa. Sin embargo se escucho un grito, todos salieron y se dirigieron a donde provenía el grito. La habitación de sensei, al entrar no encontraron nada, en ese instante la puerta se cerro de golpe.

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	2. ¿Sensei?

Al instante de que la puerta se cerro los adolescentes se pusieron en posición de ataque, precavidos a lo que pudiera pasar, de la nada un bastón golpeo a el jugador de hockey en el rostro haciendo que cayera, la tortuga de bandana naranja fue a ayudarlo pero antes de siquiera acercarse el mismo bastón lo golpeo pero este en las piernas provocando que cayera de igual manera. April coloco sus manos en su cabeza tratando de localizar al intruso.

-¿Sensei?-susurro sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo que provoco que cayera de rodillas

-¡April!-Donnie fue rápidamente a ayudarla-¿estas bien?

-Si, gracias-le sonrió con dulzura lo que provoco que las mejillas de la tortuga tomaran un color rosado, pero, antes de que pudiera decir algo, pudo notar que un bastón golpearía de nuevo a la chica, rápidamente tomo el bastón a unos pocos centímetros de la cabeza de April y comenzó a jalarlo para que su agresor saliera a la luz, le costo algo de trabajo era fuerte pero con la ayuda de Rafael lograron lanzarlo hacia la luz.

-¡¿SENSEI?!-dijeron al unisono abriendo los ojos como platos al ver a un pequeño Splinter de no mas de siete años

-¿Pe-pero qu-que le paso?-pregunto un Casey con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo

-No lo se-respondió Rafa sin salir de su asombro

-¡ALÉJENSE DE MI!-grito el pequeño Splinter dando un par de pasos hacia atrás topándose con la puerta de su habitación

-Tranquilo sensei somos nosotros-Mikey trato de acercarse pero Splinter se puso en posición de defensa, Mikey retrocedió unos pasos-¿no nos recuerda sensei?

-No se quienes sean-dijo de en la misma posición

-No nos recuerda-dijo Donnie-debe ser por el rayo que cayo directamente en el

-Sensei-April se acerco lentamente hacia el-tranquilo todo esta bien-le sonrió a lo cual sensei dejo su posición de defensa. April coloco sus manos en la cabeza de sensei, la chica hizo una mueca de dolor a los pocos segundos se separo rápidamente de el.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Leo

-Si-respondió tomando su cabeza-no se si funciona del todo

-¿A que te refieres?-esta vez Rafa hablo

-¿Leonardo?, ¿Donatello?, ¿Miguel Angel?, ¿Rafael?, ¿April?, ¿Miwa?, ¿Casey?-pronuncio el pequeño Splinter

-Sensei que bueno que estas bien-dijo Mikey en un suspiro

-¿Sensei?-dijo confundido la ahora pequeña rata

-¿Que no se acuerda?-dijo esta vez Karai

-¿Acordarme de que?-dijo igual de confundido

-De que es nuestro padre y sensei-interfirió Donnie

-¿Cuando tuve hijos?, tengo como siete años y ¿quieren que tenga hijos?-dijo un tanto alterado con los brazos cruzados-se quienes son pero no recuerdo mas-frunció el ceño

-Lo siento chicos, no pude hacer que recordara todo-dijo agachando la cabeza

-No es tu culpa April-dijo Leo-aun no controlas tus poderes es todo

-Exacto hermana-hablo Mikey-lo importante es que nos recuerda y, no nos va a golpear con un bastón

-Necesito hacerle algunas pruebas-Donnie se acerco a sensei

-Pero tengo sueño-dijo Splinter tallándose el ojo izquierdo dando un bostezo

-Pero sensei entre mas rapido sepamos que le ocurre mas rap...

-¡DIJE QUE TENGO SUEÑO!-lo interrumpió con brusquedad

-Es-esta bien mañana le are las pruebas-dicho esto salieron de la habitación de su pequeño sensei, cada quien yéndose a la suya no sin antes intercambiar miradas de asombro ante la reacción de su sensei.

**Espero que les aya gustado nos leemos pronto**


	3. Pesadillas

En la guarida de las tortugas todo se encontraba calmado, los héroes de la ciudad ahora descansaban, cada uno profundamente dormido, había sido un día cansado, aunque cierto roedor caminaba con una pequeña cobija entre los dedos, tallándose los ojos casi cayéndose por el sueño pero aun así siguió su recorrido. Había tenido una pesadilla y no quería estar solo tenia un objetivo: la habitación del temperamental de las Hamato era extraño quería ir con el, por algún motivo sentía que estaría protegido y lo ayudaría a conciliar el sueño. Finalmente entro a la habitación de la tortuga de bandana roja, ahí estaba al parecer dormía plácidamente, se acerco lento pero decidido asta llegar a su cama, lo movió suavemente de un lado a otro, la tortuga dio un par de manotazos al aire cosa que molesto a la pequeña rata, lo movió mas fuerte; con el mismo resultado.

-¡Déjame Mikey!-dijo entre sueños

El ahora pequeño Splinter subió a su cama, coloco sus manos en el caparazón del temperamental listo para tirarlo, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, aplico fuerza, la tortuga rodó en su cama encontrándose con el piso, este se levanto furico preparado para golpear a cualquiera al notar a la pequeña rata en su cama con ambas manos sobre su boca tratando de aguantar las carcajadas.

-¿Que quieres sensei?-pregunto molesto. La pequeña rata escondió sus manos y mitad de sus brazos detrás de su espalda su semblante se volvió serio-¿que sucede sensei?-pregunto calmado con un ligero tono de preocupación

-Tuve una pesadilla-dijo avergonzado. Los ojos de Rafael se abrieron como platos al instante frunció el ceño en señal de clara molestia

-¿Y?

-Bu..bueno...yo-miro a sus pies-yo...-poso su mirada en la tortuga de la misma manera que el lo veía-sabes que olvídalo-salto de la cama en dirección a la puerta. Rafa lo miro por un momento antes de que saliera entendía perfectamente que le ocurría.

* * *

-Papa-un un pequeño Rafa movía las cobijas de su padre y sensei.

-¿Que ocurre Rafael?-su maestro se sentó e hizo una señal para que su pequeño hijo también lo hiciera, este obedeció.

-Tuve una pesadilla-respondió avergonzado y molesto con sigo.

-Rafael eso no es algo por lo que te tengas que avergonzar-dijo al notar las emociones de su pequeño.

-Pero yo tuve miedo-argumento del mismo modo.

-Todo el mundo tiene miedos, eso no te hace menos fuerte, los miedos se enfrentan y vencen-miro a los ojos a la pequeña tortuga-y estoy seguro de que los vencerás.

-¿En serio?-pregunto aun con duda.

-Estoy seguro-respondió realegrando a su pequeño una sonrisa.

Rafael en un impulso abrazo a su padre-¿no le dirás nada a mis hermanos?-su maestro negó con la cabeza. Seria su secreto-¿tienes algún miedo?-lo miro sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Si hijo mio.

-¿Cual?-pregunto en un tono de inocencia que hizo sacarle una sonrisa a la rata.

-A perderte a ti y a tus hermanos-el pequeño Rafa no dijo nada mas, pasaron unos minutos en lo cuales la tortuga había caído en un profundo sueño. Splinter lo acomodo y arropo. Lo miro por un momento finalmente quedando dormido junto a su pequeño pero muy temperamental hijo.

* * *

Sonrió al recordar ese momento-sensei-detuvo a su maestro, el roedor le miro por en sima del hombro-¿quieres un poco de leche?

-...

-O ¿queso?-cruzo los brazos

-...si-respondió tímido

-En un momento te lo doy-se dirigió al pequeño y lo tomo en brazos, lo arropo-vengo en un momento-dicho esto la tortuga salio en rumbo a la cocina dejando a un muy confundido Splinter ¿que fue eso? se pregunto fue frió y agresivo al principio y hace un segundo le ofreció leche y queso es raro fue lo único que pensó antes de acomodarse.

* * *

Rafael saco el queso del refrigerador lo puso en un plato, en seguida sirvió un poco de leche.

-Rafa-la voz de su hermano mayor llamo su atención.

-¿Que quieres bobonardo?-se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Que haces despierto a esta hora?

-No podía dormir-dijo sin mas.

-¿Y quisiste queso y leche?-dijo mirando el alimento y bebida.

-...si ¿porque?, ¿hay algún problema?

-No pero...

-Pero ¿que?-comenzó a desesperarse.

-A ti no te gusta el queso y casi nunca tomas leche-el temperamental de los Hamato comenzó a ponerse nervioso pero no lo demostró

-Cállate, ya me voy-tomo las cosas y se marcho a su habitación. Leo miro por donde su hermano había salido decidió seguirlo aun que no le agradara mucho la idea, miro entrar a Rafa a su habitación-seguramente no es nada malo-se dijo a si mismo al darse la vuelta escucho una voz no perteneciente a su hermano. Abrió un poco la puerta, miro a un Splinter que algunas gotas de leche recorrían sus bigotes al ver esto inconscientemente Leo sonrió enternecido por la escena.


	4. Lo intentare

Leo serró la puerta aun con una sonrisa en su rostro, comenzó a caminar para dirigirse a su habitación. Un ruido lo hizo detenerse en seco, posiciono la mirada en donde creía había escuchado aquel ruido, se acerco rápido pero sigiloso a la puerta de Karai, tomo la perilla, deteniéndose un momento pensando en si era correcto entrar como si nada, así que apunto de tocar la puerta escucho otro ruido pero esta vez un poco mas fuerte, no lo pensó dos veces y abrió la puerta preocupado de que le hubiera pasado algo malo a la kunoichi. El rostro se le torno rojo al ver a Karai usando una toalla en forma de vestido.

-¡L-lo siento-aun rojo y sin darle tiempo a Karai para siquiera abrir la boca cerro la puerta de golpe y se dirigió a su habitación aun rojo como tomate.

* * *

El día inicio temprano en la guarida de los Hamato. Rafael se encontraba en una silla aun dormido, mientras que Splinter despertaba poco a poco, miro hacia el de bandana roja, tratando de no despertarlo se bajo de la cama y camino hacia la salida. Antes de poder retirarse dio un ultimo vistazo a quien seguía en la silla y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro para finalmente soltar un "gracias" entre susurro.

* * *

-Buenos días-saludo la ahora pequeña rata mientras entraba a la cocina.

-Buenos días, sensei-saludo el líder con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Nadie en este lugar se despierta temprano?-pregunto al percatarse de que Leonardo y el eran los únicos, el líder rió por un momento.

-Despertaran en un momento. Ayer fue una noche larga-los excuso.

-¿Y tu por que estas despierto?-enarco una ceja.

-Costumbre-respondió simple.

-¿Así que, tu eres el único que ya esta despierto a estas horas?-pareció mas una afirmación que una pregunta pero Leo no le tomo mayor importancia a esto y solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza-que interesante-una pequeña sonrisa juguetona y se dibujo en su rostro.

-Buenos días-la voz la pelinegra interrumpió los pensamientos de ambos.

-Buenos días Miwa-saludo un alegre Splinter.

-B-buenos días, Karai-saludo esta vez el líder.

Al notar que Leonardo balbuceo por un momento y a su parecer estaba nervioso miro al mayor de los Hamato sin entender nada para después posar su vista en la kunoichi-¿por que estas nervioso?-pregunto parpadeando un poco tratando de encontrar una respuesta. Leo se sonrojo y pudo notar que las mejillas de la ojiambar se tornaron rosadas, ante esta reacción Splinter entendió todavía menos el comportamiento de ambos.-¿por que se pusieron rojos?...¿por que Leonardo me mira feo?-Leo golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano. La pequeña rata frunció el ceño-¿por que hiciste eso?-pasaron un par de minuto en silencio un tanto incómodos. Sin decir palabra alguna Splinter bajo de su asiento, tomo jugo de naranja, pidiendo a alguno de los dos adolescentes que lo ayudara ya que no alcanzaba la barra para posteriormente decirle a Leo que si podía tomar un omelet que Leonardo preparo, para posteriormente juntar todo en una bandeja para dirigirse al lugar en donde había descansado antes.

Al entrar Rafa todavía seguía durmiendo, para no molestarlo dejo la bandeja en una pequeña mesa en el cuarto, acomodo la cama, después de todo es lo menos que podía hacer. Después de cumplir con su tarea se sentó al borde de la cama a esperar unos minutos a que despertara, pronto comenzó a desesperarse, así que salio hacia el baño para tomar un baño, y así lo hizo, ciertamente no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí y no le importo mucho que digamos, solo quería acomodar un poco sus pensamientos; si bien, sabia los nombres de los adolescentes y al verlos sintió un gran aprecio hacia ellos, ciertamente no sabia nada sobre la paternidad solo tenia mas de 7 años ¿el que podía saber sobre la paternidad?, lo único que recordaba eran sus padres y hermano; Saki...¿Donde estaba el?. Rafael le habia contado sobre su vida, sobre sus padres pero...no le había contado nada sabre su hermano. Sacudió su cabeza eso no era lo importante ahora, lo importante era que ellos no necesitaban a un niño pequeño que tenían que cuidar para que no se lastimara o hiciera alguna travesura, necesitaban a un padre y/o sensei y eso aria o al menos lo intentaría.

Salio del baño para dirigirse a su habitación. Todo le quedaba grande así que tomo unas tijeras y comenzó a cortar lo sobrante.

Se dirigió a la cocina con el pelaje un poco húmedo, al estar a unos cuantos pasos escucho mas voces, se quedo parado un momento.

* * *

-Vean el lado bueno-Casey se relajo.

-¿Y cual es ese lado bueno?-enarco una ceja April.

-No tendrán entrenamiento-dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Casey...-una tierna pero firme voz interrumpió a el líder.

-Claro que habrá entrenamiento-dijo firme la pequeña rata en la entrada de la cocina-los quiero ver ahí en media hora-sentencio dándose la vuelta para salir bajo las miradas atónitas de los presentes.


End file.
